a promise
by MissKissy15
Summary: Today was the best day of my life. I met this boy who is perfect, he's smart, and he's in 9th grade. He's so cute; he's got a nice tan, with brown lush hair that falls over his eyes, which happen to be hazel. he's the same age as my big brother Kendall, well actually he's Kendall's best friend. Anyways He's really sweet, and just really really nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my third Jatie story, this is my very first rated M so don't kill me if it's bad.**

* * *

**Kendall- 15 years old**

**James- 15 years old  
**

**Katie- 13 years old**

* * *

**Katies POV**

Today was the best day of my life. I met this boy who is perfect, he's smart, and he's in 9th grade. He's so cute; he's got a nice tan, with brown lush hair that falls over his eyes, which happen to be hazel. he's the same age as my big brother Kendall, well actually he's Kendall's best friend. Anyways He's really sweet, and just really really nice.

You see Kendall had been talking to this kid named James since school started, but i never really saw the kid, so I thought Kendall had a imaginary friend or something. Well as my brother was walking me home from school, this extremely cute guy calls his name and runs up to, he then begins to walk with us. I was holding Kendall s hand when he ran up to us. (I know what your thinking why were you holding your brothers hand? Your 13 he's 15... well i don't know, it's just something we've always done since he first started walking me to and from school.) It kinda seemed like he was bout to say something to Kendall but instead he just looked at us.

He than smiled at me "Kendall is this your girl friend or something?" I yanked my hand away from Kendall s and put it on my hip as i came to a halt.

"Um... Ewwwww... No! I'm his sister and even if I wasn't I would never date a jerk like Kendork." I began to walk away.

"Wow dude, your sister just insulted you." He laughed " So what's your name?" He asked running up to me forgetting all about Kendall

"What's it to ya?" I knew he was hitting on me, and I kinda liked it. I mean he was so cute, and he was talking to me!

"Your just a really pretty girl, and I always get the pretty girls name." He grabbed me wrist and stopped us. Obviously seeing he was getting no where with his approach " Wait. Hi my name is James David Diamond, whats yours?" Boy he really wanted my name.

I laughed and rolled my eyes "Hello James my name is Katelyn Clair Knight. But unless you want your teeth knocked in you should call me Katie."

"Well okay then. Katie it is..." He laughed and let my wrist go "So Katie Bear, how old are you?"

" Katie Bear? I just turned 14 years old."

He smiled "Yup, Katie Bear is my nick name for you... unless that's going to get my teeth punched in too." He smirked

"No, Katie bears fine, so how old are you Jamie?" I asked trying not to seem interested in a subject I was dieing to know about.

"Jamie? Never been called that before. Anyways I'm 15 Years old. What grade are you in?"

"Well that just means my nick name for you is special. I'm in 8th grade, your in 9th right? Like Kendall is?"

"Yeah I'm in 9th grade, Kendall's in most of my classes that's how we met."

I felt like I was playing twenty questions, I asked a question, he asked a question along with the answer to my question. And it would keep going adn going and going. All I had to do was keep coming up with questions.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" I was completely in my own world when he asked me this. I didn't even answer him. I finally snapped out of it when he put his hand on my shoulder "Heeelllloooo? Is anyone in there?"

"What!?" I was completely lost. I felt like a student who was in class not paying attention, when all of a sudden the teacher asks you to read "Can you please repeat the question James?"

"Yeah sure thing, Do you have a boyfriend?" I blushed but shook my head no. "Do you have a cell phone?" I nodded "Can I get your number?"

I stopped, and just stared at him. _The cutest guy I've ever seen just asked for my number!_ " Sure let my get your phone, here you can put your number in my phone. Okay?"

He nodded and handed his phone to me, while I handed mine to him. I went to his contacts and typed in my name _Katie Bear_. _Then_ I put my number in _(218)-293-1488_. I then handed his phone back to him. He handed my phone back to me.

"Thank you" he said in the most cutest voice ever.

"Your welcome" I smiled "So... Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked in a 'I don't care answer the freaking question' voice. But inside I was like 'Please say no... Please say no.'

He shook his head " I could get a girlfriend. But all the girls who like me are um... bitchy..." I nodded

"So! I see you two are getting along... Thank you Katie for stealing my best friend. Your one awesome sister" He said sarcastically

"No prob bro. I'll steal your best friend when ever I have the chance. Okay?" I smiled.

Just then my phone rang. The caller id said "_James your Sexy lover_". I looked up at James, and he was smiling

"Are you going to answer that Katie Bear?"

"Yes!"

I opened the text,

**_From: James your Sexy Lover_**

**_To: Katie Bear_**

_**So you'll steal me when ever you get the chance to?** _

I giggled an sent a text right back to him.

**_From: Katie Bear _**

**_To: James your Sexy Lover_**

_**Yup. Whenever I get the chance. 3** _

I looked up and at the end of the street were a couple of my friends from school. " Hey Kendall I'm going to go say hi to Madison, and Taffington, Okay?"

He nodded, and I ran over to my friends "Madison! Taffington!"

"Katie!" The both shouted together

Madison has been my best friend since pre-school. She average height for a 14 year old Latino girl. She has short honey brown hair, with brown eyes. She loves to be funny and has a great sense of style. Taffington, I met in 3rd grade, at age 15 Taffington is one hell of a fighter. He loves boxing and has always been by my side. He tall, black shaggy hair with these amazing blue eyes. Madison and I call him Taffy.

"Hey you guys, what are you up to?" I asked looking back at Kendall and James.

"Oh nothing, Taffy's just bout to take me to the gym and teach me how to box." She smiled sweetly "Isn't that right taffy?"

"Yeah" He said weraly "I'm going to try... again... maybe this time I won't lose a tooth." We all laughed "What about you Katie?"

"Oh nothing really, Kendall was just walking me home, one of his friends are coming over so his friend was walking with us too."

"Wait so that's who that hot looking guy was... you know other than your brother I mean." She blushed. Madison has had a crush on my big brother for forever.

"ewwwww. Madison that's gross. How can you like him. He's repulsive."

"No he's not, so anyways what's the hottie s name?"

"James Diamond, why?"

"JAMES DIAMOND?!" She looked like she was about to fall over "You were just talking to James Diamond? The hottest guy in 9th grade. The guy who every girl in Minnesota highs 9th grade class and all of the 8th grade girls have wet dreams about? Katie Freaking Knight do you know what this means?" She was so excited.

" Yes. It means that I'm not only going to sit in my house with a hot guy but I'm texting him right now." I was proud of myself, and to show it of I showed her that I got a text from him.

**_From: James your Sexy Lover_**

**_To: Katie Bear _**

**_So do you have a chance now? Because I'd really like it if you stole me right now. I kinda wanna get to know you better. ;)_ **

"James your sexy lover. What the fuck kinda name is that?" Taffy asked kinda pissed

"The kinda name from a really sexy guy." I answered

"Yeah the sexy guy who wants to get to know you better." I looked at her and in a random act of joy we both started jumping up and down singing

"HE WANTS TO GET TO KNOW ME BETTER!"

"Women" taffy walked away pretty pissed

"Taffy," I called to him and he came back.

"So what are you going to text him?" Madison asked

"Well I don't know" I really didn't.

"Just be your self Katie if he's the right guy he'll treat you with respect."

"Your right taffy" I smiled at him

_**From: Katie Bear**_

_**To: James your Sexy Lover**_

_**Yeah I guess I could steal you away. But tell me, how do you want to get to know me?**_

I smiled at Madison and Taffy" Well I gatta get home, I'll Text you when I get the chance. OH and Madison..."

"Yeah Katie?"

"Don't brake Taffy s face."

She giggled "I'll try not to."

I waved goodbye, and began making my way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone this is chapter 2 of A Promise.**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

As I made my way home I kept on texting James; Our conversation:

**From: James your Sexy Lover**

**To: Katie Bear**

**Well your cute, so I was thinking maybe we could hang out sometime**

Now all I could think of was how this really cute 9th grade boy was like asking me out. He just called me cute.

**From: Katie Bear **

**To: James your Sexy Lover **

**Yeah I think that would be cool.**

I was so excited, I didn't even realize I was a block way from my house when he messaged me again.

**From: James your Sexy Lover**

**To: Katie Bear **

**Yeah and it'll be really fun the rest of this week, my mom said it was okay if I stayed at your house for the rest of the week.**

I walled down my street completely shocked. He's staying with us for the rest of the week. He's going to be in the same house i'm sleeping in. He's going to be in the same house I'm going to be showering in. WOW I couldn't really believe it. I walked up my front porch and opened the front door.

* * *

"Kendall I'm home!" I yelled as I made my way up the stairs

"Okay, Mom left a note of stuff we need to do around the house." I dropped my backpack in my bedroom and I took off my outfit. I then went to my dresser drawer and pulled out my cutest pjs. It was a red tank top, with the words "STOP STARRING!" on the chest. The shorts were red with the words "STOP STARRING!" on the ass. I went to my closet and put my fuzzy red bunny slippers on. Then I did my hair, putting it in to two curled pigtails. The last touch I did was lip gloss, my favorite lip gloss too. It smelled like strawberry.

I then picked up my backpack. I planned to do my homework on the sofa.

I walked out my bed room in to someone, I looked up and it was James. He was coming out of Kendall s room. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't even see you coming."

He smiled at me " It's fine Katie Bear. So... that's your bedroom?" He pointed to my bedroom door. I nodded " Nice I love how you decorated your door, a guitar, flowers music notes, and in big bold letter "Keep Out!" I love it."

I smiled proud of my master piece on my bedroom door. " Yup that's my personality."

"I gotta know though" He leaned against the wall " Do you always dress like that?" He pointed to my pjs, then walked past me. But as he past he whispered in my ear "I can't help but stare."

My breath caught, my cheeks were so red, I could feel the heat rushing to my face.

* * *

**No ones POV**

Katie came down the stairs feeling like jello. She was surprised she got down the stairs in one piece.

James on the other hand was feeling really lucky. As much as Katie tried to hide how she felt, he could see when he was making her blush or when she was breathless; and it made him feel so good. He had seen Katie around school so many time, but never really got the guts to talk to her. Him, James David Diamond, the good looking 9th grader was afraid to go up to a girl. That never happened to him before.

After Kendall and James got home Kendall asked his dad Kevin Knight, if it was okay to order pizza. He's dad said it was ok. So Kendall order a meat lovers pizza, and a cheese pizza. It would be at the house any minute.

James was feeling pretty uncomfortable when he got to Kendall's house, his mom and dad had always told him not to be rude when he was in another persons house so the minute he sat down on the couch, he didn't really know what to do, that is until Katie came down the stairs...

"Hey their Katie Bear." He smiled a cheesy smile and leaned back on the couch.

"Hey there James, what are you up to? Where's Kendall?" She looked completely embarrassed. She thought he'd be outside with Kendall flurting with the girls next door.

"I'm just chillin, Kendall's... Kendall's... Okay to be honest I have no clue where Kendall is. One minute he was next to me leaving your dad's office upstairs and the next I'm alone sitting on the couch." He honestly didn't know what to do with himself. "What are you up to?"

She shrugged "Nothing much, I'm about to do my homework." She dropped her backpack to the ground "Mind if I sit down next to you?" She asked looking down so James wouldn't see her blushing.

"I don't mind" He laughed "It's your sofa, you can sit on it, the real question is do you mind if I sit next to you while you so your homework?" He smiled at her.

"Um... Nope... I don't mind." She pulled out her Writing Journal and a blue ball point pen.

"So... What are you writing about?" He whispered into her ear as he looked over her shoulder.

She shuddered. She had never had a guy get this close to her, but that was mostly because Kendall was always around, and any guys at school were afraid of him. "I'm writing about my day, our teacher says it's good to keep a journal, not only will it show how your writings gotten better but it will be good to have. I could read this journal 5 years from now and memories would flood back." She smiles he sweetest smile.

"Oh so your writing about me? Right? Don't forget to mention the amazing hair, great tan, and majorly sexy abs." He smirks, adn lifts his shirt.

Katie blushes " Oh believe me I won't" Shs giggles " I want to remember exactly how sexy you are Jamie."

"Jamie?" he gives her a questionable look

"Yup" She smiled and blew a kiss at him.

* * *

**Sorry it's kinda short but i'll keep writing. I promise. Give me your honest opinion ok?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, it makes me really happy to read what you guys think. **

**Oh and to that guest I couldn't reply to: "Hey love I've gotta say, I like the story so far keep writing and stop thinkin its bad ;) lol love you :P" **

**Well thanks guest I really don't know *wink*, and I will keep writing, Love you too 3 **

**Ok to everyone who isn't that guest um... I don't say I love you to just anyone that happens to be a very special guy in my life. So... yeah... lol **

**So make sure you review this chapter, and you follow it. 3 **

* * *

**James POV **

Okay, I've seen a lot of girls and I mean a lot of girls. And I've had a lot of girls ask me out, but none of them ever seemed as cute as the girl I have in front of me right now. She's different. I don't know why but it's like I know for certain that we will be friend or even more. And did she just blow me a kiss... well I thought she'd never catch on. I don't just flirt with a girl for nothing; well yeah I do but only because they can't have me. She on the other hand can have me. **  
**

"Your really think I'm sexy Katie bear?" I leaned back on the sofa. She was cute, really cute actually with her long wavy brown hair. Those big brown eyes that I couldn't help but wanna look at all day. Her smile, her giggle, when she blushes she just looks so cute.

"Well" she looked me in the eyes "Your really good looking." I nod and smirk

"Yea, I've heard that before, I AM pretty good looking" I ran my fingers through my hair. She nodded as she looked down at her journal. She was shaking her head smirking. "What?" I asked completely confused

"Nothing..." She said in a whisper

"Come on Katie Bear... I know there's something your not telling me." I got close to her and I could tell she was getting tense. "Tell me. Don't you agree that I'm extremely hot?" I whispered in her ear as I placed a arm around her shoulders.

She looked up at me, those big brown eyes looking into mine, then she smirked "Yeah you are extremely hot, but your also self centered, and conceited." She pushed my arm off of her, and stood up. "You thing that your so hot which makes you so much better than everyone else. You think your looks will make any girl fall head over heels for you." She grabbed her journal, put it in her backpack, and put her back pack over her right shoulder. Then she placed her left hand on her hip " Well Diamond it's not going to happen. You might be cute..." She bent down and placed a finger under my chin so I was looking right into her eyes "But I will NOT, date or even talk to a guy how is a complete asshole. If Your interested in me then you should treat me better. "She stood up straight and walked away towards what looked like the kitchen.

_wow, I've never been talked to like that, I can't believe she walked away. I did everything a girl likes how come she didn't fall for me? _

"You okay dude?" I looked up and in front of me stood Kendall "I just saw my sister and she looked pissed. Tell me you didn't do anything." I nodded

"Your sister isn't like most girls is she?" Kendall shook his head no.

"She's headstrong, she won't let anyone take advantage of her. She's kinda a tomboy, when she wants to be. She isn't liked by many people in school because she likes to hang out with the guys, but make no mistake she can really be a girly girl when she sees it fit." I stood up "Why so you ask?" I shrugged

Suddenly the door bell rang. "I got it!" Kendall yelled "will you tell Katie that the pizza's here and she needs to clear off the table so we can eat. I would eat on the sofa, but my mom doesn't like it." I went in the direction that Katie went in as Kendall walked to the door.

I found Katie sitting in the Kitchen at the table, writing away in her journal. I hesetated "Katie..." She didn't answer "Katie..." She still din't answer "Katie, um Kendall says to clear off the table because the pizza is here." I tapped her shoulder and she Jumped up.

"What, " She pulled a bud out of her ears. "Oh it's you..." She said in a cold voice "What do you want?"

"Kendall said to clear off the table so we can eat." I said not looking at her, but at the floor

"Okay." She took all her school stuff and put it in her backpack, then she pushed her backpack under the table.

"Katie, I'm sorry... I-"

She cut me off "You should be, But so am I, I do think your cute, but i'm not the type to be pushed around. I shouldn't have talked to you the way I did."

"No, I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. your a person, not a piece of meat. I really like you, and when I like a girl I flirt, But I tend to flirt with a lot of girls. So I guess it just felt natural to treat you the way I did. I'm sorry, you're right."

She looked at me and smiled "You are pretty sexy though." She giggled

"Yeah, well I'm not the only sexy one in the room" I chuckle and wink

"Who's the other sexy person in the room James?" We turned to see Kendall holding two boxes of pizza

"Well this is going to be fun to explain" Katie giggles, I looked at her and nodded

And as Kendall place the pizza on the table he said "So James, Explain."

* * *

**Well here is chapter three. Tell me what you think. Is it good, Is it bad?  
**

**Tell Me! Tell Me! * Jumping up and down * **

**Review, follow, favorite :)Thanks for reading :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4!**

**To James is mine: since i can't private message you, thanks for reviewing your awesome, and I'm glad you liked it. :) **

**Thanks to everyone, I really didn't think my story was that good, but I love hearing what you guys have to say... ;D **

**so enjoy chapter 4**

* * *

**James Pov**

"I was just telling Katie that those pjs make her look extremely-"

He cut me off "Sexy!" He crossed his arms "Dude, I know we've known each other for a long time, and I trust you with my life. You've earned my trust. BUT No guy, and I mean NO GUY is good enough for my little sister." He sat down next to Katie and grabbed a slice of meat lovers pizza.

"Kendall," Katie walked to the cabinet over the stove "Could you be less of a slob and get a plate? Really? It takes ten seconds to get a plate. And I think your over reacting." She grabbed three plates and came to the table. She handed on to Kendall, and me, then took the seat next to Kendall. I sat down next to Katie, but across from Kendall.

"No I'm not Katie! James may be a great friend, but when it comes to girls he's a jackass. He uses them and throws them to the side."

"Yeah, well that's good." I looked at Katie completely confused

"Come again"

"I said that's good. Kendall I'm not looking for a relationship right now." Kendall smiled "James and I are just friends and if; when I want a boyfriend; He's the guy I want to date then I'll date him."

Who's My princess dating?" We all looked up to see Kevin Knight getting a plate. He made his way to the table and sat next to Kendall. It was really crazy how much Kendall looks like his dad. It was like a mirror image, just Kendall's shorter then his father.

"No one daddy." Katie giggled, as she bit into a slice of pizza.

"Really? Kendall is she dating someone?" he turned to Kendall

Kendall shrugged "I'm not sure, James?" Kendall smirked looking my way

"Yes?" Kendall's father looked my way and as he did he raised his eyebrow

"Are you dating my Katie?"

I couldn't help but blush, but Katie on the other hand did a spit take and began laughing her ass off.

"Your funny dad." She was laughing so hard she was crying "Sorry to hurt your ego James but he's not my type of guy. He's gotta grow up, I wouldn't want to date him right now."

_Right now..._ I smiled "Right now... So that means in the future you might date me?"

"Yeah, I guess. IF... you get my brother, and my dad to approve of our relationship." She did a cheese but very adorable smile and laughed "Like that will ever happen."

Kendall and Mr. Knight smiled at me "Katie's to young to date." Mr. Knight said as he took a bite of his pizza.

I smirked " It's fine I can wait, Katie and I will be friend first." she nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Later that day**

**Kendall s POV**

It was about 6:30ish when my mom Jennifer Knight got home. She's a nurse so she works long hours, plus with a teenage boy it's good to know what to do when I brake my head open from doing something dumb with Carlos. But since Katie and I love our mom so much we try and help her out with the cleaning so she doesn't have much to do when she gets home. But today all Katie's been doing is Hanging out with James.

I really didn't understand what was going on with those two Katie never acted this way when Carlos and Logan my other two best friends came over. This was the first time James was aloud to sleep over at my house.

James and I met in 3rd grade, James s mom and dad were and still are protective of James and his little brother Shane. They home schooled James since pre-school until second grade, he had to beg his mom and dad to send him to regular school. I was so surprised they actually let him, stay with us this week-end.

Well right now I'm doing laundry, Katie on the other hand was sitting on the sofa playing my new video game with James. From what I could hear she was winning too.

"Aww Katie, that's not fair."

"Please James it was totally fair. I just shot you in the head. How is that not fair?" She giggled " Did I bruise your ego?"

"I want a rematch?"

"Your such a guy!"

I couldn't believe my little sister was hanging out with MY best friend, playing MY new video game, and I was stuck doing HER laundry. I mean why does she even need a bra? She doesn't have anything worth supporting!

"And your upset about that?" James asked moving closer to her. I was carrying Katie s laundry to her bedroom, when I stopped.

"Dude, back the fuck off my sister!" He jumped, well they both did "Your practically in top of her lap!"

Katie looked at James then at me "He's practically on top of me, not actually on top of me."

"She has a point Kendall" James chuckled "Hey, watcha got there?" James got up and walked towards me.

"Oh nothing really. Just Katie s laundry." I sighed _nice _I thought My best friend gets to see me carry my little sisters bra and panties. Ewww

James looked down in the basket, Katie Jumped up "Wow Katie I thought your tits were nice before but now that I see your pretty pink bras, I think I like them even more." He smirked as one of Katie s bra hung from his index finger.

"HEY!" She yanked the bra from James and took the basket from me " Thanks big brother" She kissed my cheek "But I got it from here."

"Katie Bear don't I get a kiss?" He turned his cheek towards her.

She set the basket down and smiled as she walked over to him "Awww, you want a kiss? Okay..."she got on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear.

He at first smiled, then he just stood there with his mouth open. once she was done he looked at her, and she just nodded. She walked to the basket and picked it up. "Thanks again Kendall" She walked up the stairs.

I looked at James "What did she tell you?"

He smiled a cheesy smile and shook is head" Nothing" then he looked towards the stairs "Wait Katie! I need to ask you something!"

He ran up the stairs "Hey James, do you want to play for a while?"

"No thanks dude, maybe later. I gotta go talk to Katie!" He yelled down the stairs

It really wasn't fair how he was my best friends yet Katie had his attention. I know what your thinking Kendall are you Jealous of your little sister?Well Yeah Kinda... But I couldn't help but wonder what she told him that made him react the way he did.


	5. Chapter 5

**okay so... I've written 4 chapters so far and I know I rated this story M, but when I first began I had a different idea for this story... it changed as I went on. lol  
**

**Anyways here's chapter** **5**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

_Wow! He's so hot. Still I can't believe he saw my bra. It wasn't even one of the sexiest bras, it was just plain pink. He did say he like my tits though. That would indicate that he was looking, I wonder what he thinks about my ass. _

I carried the laundry basket down the hall to my bedroom, aware of James called my name. "Katie, can I ask you something?"

I smiled and opened my bedroom door, letting him in. "of course you can."

"Well you said that I had to earn a kiss, that it wouldn't be easy, most guys have to work really hard to get a kiss, and still don't get one." I set the basket. I started separating my laundry into four piles, pj's, tops, bottoms, and underwear. "How do I earn a kiss?"

I giggled, and began folding my pj's and putting them away. "Be creative James." I would normally put my underwear in my dresser first, but I did promise James that I had sexier underwear in my bedroom. Why not give him a look?

"Creative? Hmm" He walked over to my bed to sit. I turned to him.

"Oh, come on Diamond, you can't be creative? You have all week-end to get a kiss from me."

He smirks "Wow Katie bear, and I thought that your pretty pink bra was cute." He was looking down at the pile of my underwear. "Wow I bet you have a matching bra to this?"

I nodded. he was holding up a pair of my purple lace panties._ Yeah I know what your thinking what fourteen year old has lace underwear? My mom has this weird infatuation with getting me underwear from Victoria's secret. I don't know why._

"Yeah, I do." I grabbed the pile of bottoms, and tops. I walked to the closet, to hang up my clothes. It didn't take long to hang up all my clothes. When I was done I turned around to find James going through my underwear drawer. "Do you always snoop around like that?" I placed my bra, and panties in my dresser drawer.

"Only when I feel I should." He looked from the underwear in my drawer to me. "Here. You missed one." James pulled a pair of red lace panties out of his back pocket, with a smirk on his face.

"Perv." I snatched my panties from his hand, put them away.

"Perv?" He gasped, then wrapped his arms around my waist "How could you call me a Perv?"

I giggled "You just pulled my panties out your back pocket."

"That's not perverted, that's passionate" He kissed my neck "It's not my fault I love your ass."

"It's not?" He pulled me even closer. I could feel his muscles through his shirt, his strong arms around me, and his hands sliding down my back until they had a nice firm grip on my ass.

"Nope..."

"James..." I whispered "You know that I think this is very attractive."

"You know I find a girl who wears red lace underwear very attractive." He whispered in my ear "I Love a girl who wears red."

"Really?" he nodded "I should wear red more often."

He smirked "Yeah you should."

Without me even noticing he began pulling me towards the bed. I had been so lost in his dazzling hazel eyes. He picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. "James" I had never felt this way bout anyone, I hadn't even had my first kiss. I never thought that James would get this far with me.

"Yeah Katie..." His eyes were foggy, full of lust, a look he hadn't given me before.

We were already on the bed, him on top of me. "I've never been this far with a guy before."

"We can stop, if you want." He got off of me. "I'm not going to push you. You deserve better then a one night stand. Plus your young. I'm about to turn 16, your only 14. I can't... I'm sorry."

"James?" I felt like my heart was just pulled out of my chest. But I was brave, and strong. "You know what your right. Why would I want a one night stand. Why would I lower myself down to your standards? I'm way better then that." I got up. It wasn't worth it, he wasn't worth it.

As I looked up to James I could tell I hurt him." James... I didn- "

"MY standards?" I stood up? "I could have Fucked you right there! I could have taken advantage of you, but did I?" I looked down, he had a point "No I didn't. So don't fuckin tell me you better than me!"

He walked to the door, "I respect you, that's why I stopped. If we start dating and you want me to screw you then I will, When your older. When you know what your giving away to me. I'd make it special, because I would Love you with every inch of my heart. Your a amazing girl Katie, and I know I mess around with girls, but your different." He looked down and walked out of my bedroom.

I ran after him "Do you promise?!"

He looked up, wit ha confused look. "Do I promise what?"

I walked up to him. " That if we start dating and I want me to screw you then you will, when I'm older. When i completely understand what I'm giving you. That you'd make it special, because you would Love me with every inch of my heart." I looked down at the floor "Do you promise?"

He stopped, and sighed " Yes, I promise." then he placed a finger under my chin so I could look into his eyes "Your beautiful." I couldn't help but blush "Katie would it be okay if I kissed you?" I smiled and nodded

He smiled and leaned in. I didn't really know what to do so I closed my eyes. At first i was shocked, His lips felt so soft, and the way he was kissing me was so gentle. It felt so amazing! He put his arms around me, and I snaked mine around his neck. I could have stayed like that forever. His arms made me feel so safe, and loved.

We pulled apart and all we could do was smile, that and try and catch our breath. _James Diamond gave me my first kiss! _

"James..."

"Yeah..."he whispered to me with a smile

"Thank you..." I hugged him

"For what?" He chuckled

"I... Well I never kissed anyone before." I smiled at him

"So..." His smile widened

"So... you were the guy I gave my first kiss to." I giggled

"I'm happy I was your first." He smiled "Well lets get down stairs before Kendall has a fit about me being up here with you alone."

I smiled as we walked down stairs, his arm around my shoulder. " James I promise I'll be the best girlfriend in the world when we start dating. I'll love you with all my heart. Even when your being stupid." I giggled

* * *

**Well there is chapter 5... What did you think? Tell me! Tell Me! Tell me! I want a honest opinion. Review, Follow, favorite.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

While James and Katie were upstairs having their moment, Kendall was sitting on the sofa feeling lonely.

"How could he ditch me for my baby sister? I don't get it; what does she have that I don't?"

Sighing he grabbed the control to his game console and began playing by himself. "I mean he is my best friend, and he did come over to spend time with me, because we are best friends." He exaggerated my, me, and we.

"Son, are you talking to yourself?" Kevin Knight had walked in not looking for his son and best friend, but his daughter and his sons' best friend. He saw how close James would get to her, how James would look at her, and he didn't really like it.

"Yes! Is there something wrong with me talking to myself? I mean I can't talk to anyone else!"

He could see the frustration on his fifteen year old sons face.

"Okay sport, talk to me?" Kevin took a seat next to his son and made himself very comfortable. Thought his son was a lot like him, Kendall got one thing from his mother for sure. He could talk… and talk… and talk. He had no problem letting the world know about his feelings.

The fifteen year old turned to his father "What does Katie Have that I don't?"

"Well son…" Mr. Knight shifted in his seat "She's a girl."

"Yeah… so"

"Kendall, do we need to have "The Talk" again?" Kendall looked up at his father with wide eyes. He remembered the way his father gave him the talk.

_**Flash back**_

_He had been twelve years old, and Logan, James, and even Carlos got the talk. And that was all they would talk about at school. They said they were real men. That only a real man knows what they were told. One day he got fed up with it and as soon as he got home walked upstairs to his father's office. _

"_Dad…" He opened the door _

"_Yeah sport?" Mr. Knight was looking down at some paper work he was doing._

"_Can I come in?" Kendall asked nervously_

"_Yeah sure…" His father could see the nervousness in his face "Is something wrong?"_

_Kendall took a seat in one of his father's chairs then looked down, remembering what James told him to ask 'Just ask were babies come from.' _

"_Dad," He hesitated "Where do babies come from?" _

_And as soon as Kendall asked his father began choking on the coffee he was drinking. "Babies?" His voice went up._

_Kendall nodded "Babies." _

_Mr. Knight got up from his seat "Jennifer! " He yelled out his office door "I need your help!"_

_Mrs. Knight ran came up the stairs and to his office "What's wrong sweetheart?" _

"_He asked about babies…" Mr. Knight pointed Kendall s way_

"_Well tell him."_

"_I don't know how."_

"_And I won't know how when Katelyn asks, but I will." _

"_Can't you do it?" Kevin begged_

"_No you're his father. It should be told by you. It wouldn't mean as much coming from me I'm… well… not properly equipped for the job." She laughed under her breath, but Kevin knew exactly what she meant. "Have fun…" She yelled over her shoulder as she went down the stairs._

"_Okay Kendall" Mr. Knight walked into the office and closed the door. "Um… Son… I'm really not sure how to explain this so… here it goes." He sat down in the chair next to Kendall. "When a man and a woman really love each other they have sex." Kendall nodded "They um… well… there are… okay, you see what I'm trying to say is…" He takes a deep breath in. "Here let me show you." Mr. Knight looked up some diagrams of a vagina, and a penis on his laptop. "Okay son, do you know what these are?"_

_Kendall's eyes grew wide "Dad? Why are you looking up pictures of girls and guy parts?" _

"_Good I don't have to explain this all the way. Well, to have sex you have to…" He looked at his son, then back to his laptop, then back to his son. "You have to put your penis… um… in a girls vagina." _

_Kendall shifted in his seat "Um… dad… I don't think I want to know how a baby is made. So I'm going to leave now and probably never come back." He got up and slowly made his way for the door. _

"_Sit. I have to do this one day, Kendall. And you're old enough to know about this." _

"_Dad…" Kendall whined _

"_Sit." Kendall sat done in the chair "Okay… A baby is made from a sperm, and an egg. You have the sperm; the girl has the egg…" _

_**End of Flashback**_

He shivered Kendall and made himself forget about the memory. It wasn't one of the best memories, probably one of the grosses memories ever. He shivered "NO!" he shouted

"Good because I don't want to give that talk again." Mr. Knight chuckled and hugged his son. "Not one of my best talks huh?"

Kendall shook his head, and laughed with his father.

"Kendall, what's on your mind? Why would you ask what Katie had that you don't?" Kevin grabbed the controller.

Kendall grabbed the second one "Dad, she stole my best friend from me. James has been spending so much time with Katie. He completely ditched me for Katie! " They began playing "No! Dad you're not supposed to kill me! You're on my team." Kendall laughed

"That would have been nice to know before we started playing." He smile as his son shook his head. "Have you talked to James about it?"

"No…" He restarted the level "Okay dad. You CAN'T kill me; we are on the same team." Kevin nodded "Anyways what would I say?" He changed his voice "Oh Hey James… I kind of hate how much time you're spending with Katie. You're supposed to be spending time with me!" He turned to his dad "I'd sound like a chick."

"Yeah, I'm not going to lie. You would." Kendall gave his dad a playful shove "What? You would."

"Kendall sighed I just wish he would spend some time with me. He is my best friend."

"Kendall I can't balm James for spending some much time with Katie. She's a beautiful young lady. After all she does look a lot of the features your mother has."

"What about me?" Jennifer Knight walked in to the house wearing pink scrubs and caring a black purse.

"I was just explaining to our son that Katelyn is a lot like you." She smiles and places her purse on the table by the door. "Katelyn is just as smart, beautiful, and devious as your mother, Kendall."

Kevin got up and places a kiss on his wife's lips. "How was your day honey?" He holds her in his arms.

"Oh same old stuff, someone was injured, I helped the doctor treat them." She kisses her husband once more.

It had been almost seventeen years since they got married, and still each day was like they had just come home from their honeymoon. Same sparkle in their eyes, same butterflies in their stomachs, they loved each other as if no time had passed.

"Oh, actually; Kendall your friend Carlos was in an accident again." She looked over to her son.

"What did he do this time?" Kendall laughs

"Something about jumping off Logan's roof and landing on a trampoline. Logan says he told him not to do it. Carlos did it anyways, and he fell through the trampoline and onto the concrete. He broke his leg."

"Wow" Kevin Knight laughs "That boy never learns"

"He's Carlos, what do you expect? Kendall laughs as he got up to hug his mother. "I'm glad your home mom."

"Me too." She smiles as she hugged her son.

She remembered the first time her and Kevin brought Kendall from the hospital. He was an adorable baby boy, her first child; she had only been married to Kevin for about nine months. How would have guessed that on her wedding night she would have gotten pregnant? Kevin had made her the happiest women alive. "I Love you, Kendall."

"I love you too, mom" He kissed her cheek, then noticed Katie and James coming down the stairs. James had his arms around Katie, and Katie had her arms around him giggling. "What the hell!" James and Katie pulled away from each other. "And you're not dating my baby sister?" He said sarcastically

"Kendall, stop freaking out." Katie gave her mother a kiss "Hi mommy. Oh! He's one of Kendall's friends" She grabs James's hand, and gently pulls him down the stairs.

"It's nice to meet you James." She shook James's hand.

"So Mrs. Knight you're a nurse?" James could see the frustration in Kendall's face, and wondered what was wrong, but decided it would be best to change the subject.

"Yes I am." She smiles proudly.

"Dude your family is awesome!" He smiles at Kendall, but Kendall doesn't return the smile; he just stands there with his arms crossed.

"What do your parents do, James?" Mrs. Knight asked as she walked to the kitchen.

"My dad is a lawyer, and my mom is into cosmetics, and fashion. She sells her cosmetics, and her clothes. "He shrugs as he sat at the table, "It's cool, until your mother asks you to try on something." He laughs.

Mr. Knight was messing his daughter's hair up in a nuggy, while his son was on his back. Katie finally got out of her father's arms when she walked to the kitchen. Mr. Knight followed, with Kendall still on his back. "So that's why you look so pretty, James? Your mom lets you use her cosmetics." Katie giggles. James gives her a dirty look.

Kendall had gotten off his father's back and started throwing paper towel balls at his sister. "Kendork, Stop!" He throws another. "Dad, tell him to stop."

Mr. Knight looks to Kendall "If I tell him to stop then I'd be setting a bad example when I do this…" He throws a paper towel ball at her.

"Dad," She giggles "Stop."

"Okay, okay, Kendall helps me pick these up."

Katie turns to James, who still is giving her a dirty look "Don't look at me like that, it's not my fault if you look pretty."

"I look what!?" He gets up, and walks up to her.

"You look pretty…" She runs out of the kitchen.

"Pretty!" James follows "I'm a guy, I don't look pretty!"

"Okay how about beautiful? Yup, you look so beautiful, Jamie." She smiles at him as she runs behind the sofa.

"Beautiful! Guys don't look beautiful." He leans on the wall, and stairs at her.

"Fine, you look damn beautiful!" She said with a smug grin.

James gives a small nod of approval "I can live with that." He throws her his million dollar smile.

"Oh please… Stop flirting." Kendall rolls his eyes as he walks over to James "Hey James, there are these girls on my street who could use some company. Want to join me?" Kendall nudges James in the arms, and looks towards the door. "Come on dude. "

James looks to Kendall completely insure, and then to Katie who was looking to the ground. "I don't know…"

"Come on, go work that Diamond charm." Kendall saw how he was looking at Katie, She was the reason he didn't want to go wasn't she? "There's a cute blond, and a really nice looking brunet, who would love to meet you."

James shrugs, and looks down "I think we should stay here. I kind of like it in your house. "

"Ok come on, when has the amazing James Diamond ever turned up the chance to impress a cute girl? Come on it'll be fun." He smiles

James looks up to Katie and says unsure of him "Sure… It can't be that bad to meet a couple of girls. "Katie looks at him, with a look of discuss then walks into the kitchen.

Kendall fist pumps in the air "Come on then, Ladies await." but even with Kendall happy James new that he just messed up.

"Yeah let's go." Hey it wasn't like he was about to fuck one of them… so why is Katie so upset. He's just going to say hi. He smiles to himself, then follow Kendall out the door, but as he closes the door he catches Katie looking out the Kitchen to the door. She gives him a sad look and turns away from him.

He can't help but feel sad know.

* * *

**Okay here's Chapter 6... so tell me what you think, how was it, any parts you love, any parts you hate, I want your honest opinion... so Review, follow, favorite. **

**Thanks for reading, Your All Awesome! :) **


	7. What to feel?

**So sorry I haven't posted in awhile... but anyways to all those people that reviewed on the last chapter THANK YOU :D**

* * *

**And for those who I couldn't message I'll answer to your reviews right here ;) **

**From: James is mine**

aw poor Katie  
James is a dork right now **i never said this** hides  
Please update soon

**Um... I have to correct you on one thing before I answer your review... um... James, yeah James is mine... so watch it :P :D JK Anyways, lol yeah it was pretty mean what James did, and we all know James has his Dorky moments. :D Thanks for the review 3**

* * *

**Okay, know from: Koda (My Amazing Boyfriend) **

You-sa gotta get your timeline straight love ;P lol other than that there was nothing major just a couple typos, but those always find a way in lol good job :) love ya

**Thanks for the tips, Your awesome, I Love you :) :D :P**

* * *

**And from: Guest  
**

I love this story pls update soon and make Katie and James get together already! :D

**Thanks, Don't know who you are, but still thanks :) I LOVE that you LOVE this story :D, and they will, you just gotta wait alil. ;D**

* * *

**And now that I answered all those reviews Here is the next chapter *bows*  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Katie's POV**

How could he do that? He was planning on leaving me, we were having an intimate moment not even an hour ago. Now he's going to flirt with those girls. I hate those two girls!

I felt like crying. I peeked into the living room to see if James had gone with Kendall, he was closing the door when I caught his eye. Those magnificent hazel eyes, the same charming eyes I had fallen for upstairs. Instead of passion, and care in those beautiful hazel eyes there was sadness and confusion.

I looked down as he turned away. _Maybe Kendall was right, maybe James wasn't the best guy to date, or even be interested in._

I walked to the kitchen to find my mother in Jeans and a t-shirt. "You changed your clothes?"

She turned her gaze towards me. "Of course I did, you didn't expect me to cook dinner in scrubs, did you?" She grinned, but all I could do was think about how much I was wrong about James. How everything he told me was a lie, and I guess my mom noticed "Sweet heart is everything okay?"

"Of course I'm okay mom, why would I not be okay?" I walked to the bar like counter, and sat at one of the stools. She looked at me, with a look of 'stop stalling and just tell me' I sighed "Mom do you think I'm pretty?"

She looked mortified "Of course your pretty, would you ask suck an absurd question?" She stopped what she was doing, and looked my way. I could tell I had her full attention.

I stared at my now knotted fingers, "Well mom I just… I really… and he…" the word weren't coming out they were there in my heart but I couldn't find a way to explain what I was feeling, and why I would be asking her that question. "I can't explain it… I'm just so upset." I looked up to my mother; I could see she was trying to figure out what's wrong with me. "Let's just say, hypothetically, that I liked a boy-"

"OH" She nodded "I see what's going on… okay" She smiled "Continue; you like this boy and…"

"And I want him to like me. He said before that he thinks I'm cute, and that we would date one day, and he flirts with me, and he's so nice…"

"But?" she wrinkled her eye brows.

"But he just went off to hook up with another girl…" I turned to look out the kitchen window.

"Ok sweet heart first off, boys say a lot of things. You can't always believe them. You have to stand up for yourself. Okay?" I turned back to her and nodded "Second, you just met him. Before you get into a serious relationship you should get to know him."

_She is right. How could I think I would get into a relationship with a guy I just met? _

"And Katie, You are so beautiful. Never think otherwise."

"Your right, mom" I smiled to her as I got up from the stool, and walked up the stairs in the kitchen. "Thanks mom. I love you!"

"I Love you too." I heard my mom say

_If he doesn't like me then fine, I don't need him to be happy._ I walked down the hall to my bedroom but as I passed my father's office, my dad called my name. _Oh God, I Love you dad but please… Right now is not the time. _

"Yes daddy" I walked into his office with a huge fake smile.

He looked up from his paper work, and smiled "Come here princess." He held his arms open waiting for me to come to him. I giggled and went over to my dad. "Katie, I know you don't like it when I get involved with the boys you like, but I just want you to be careful. Okay." I nod as he keeps going "I Love you and I don't want you to get hurt. Okay? I see how James looks at you and I don't know if I'm comfortable with it. I think you should watch yourself when it comes to James." I smiled and nodded "I was his age once before"

_Yes dad. Like a hundred years ago _

"Just please watch how he treats you."

"Daddy" I kissed his cheek "I'm going to be fine, don't worry I don't even like James."

My father raised his eyebrow "Really?" He smiled "Because that's not what it looks like to me."

I blushed "I don't daddy. He's not attractive" _What a lie _

"Really now? Wow, then I must be reading your relationship with him completely wrong. Because to me it looks like you think he's the cutest guy in the world" He moves his arms in a circular motion to signify 'the world'.

"PSHHHH Dad please. He's not that cute. He smells weird and he is self centered. He's a complete butt."

"Yup." My father nodded "And that's why you like him? Right?" He smiled a big cheesy smile

"Dad" I whine with a smile as I hug him. "I'll be fine, I'll watch myself with him, and I won't do anything I'll regret telling you or mom."

He hugged me so tight. And to be completely honest I Loved my dads big bear hugs, but I really just wanted to be alone now. To be alone, and drown the world out with music. As much as I wanted to forget about James, I couldn't.

"Dad, can I go now?" I smiled real big "Please?"

My father shook his head" You are just like your mother, but so much like me at the same time." He sighed "Of course you can go, but remember what I said."

"I will." I walked out of my fathers office, and went to my bedroom. I grabbed my iPod and plugged my speakers into it.

The song 'Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato came on.

_Wow, this is perfect. Make me feel like shit even more. _

The song fit this situation so perfectly that I hated it, but because it's one hell of a song I listened to it, even began singing to it.

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_

"There is no way I was falling in love with him! I just met the boy. How could I be in Love? NO! I'm not in love with him"

_Never put my love out on the line_  
_Never said yes to the right guy_  
_Never had trouble getting what I want_  
_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care_  
_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_  
_Won't wash my hair_  
_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

"I was always good at getting a guy to do what I wanted. I didn't even have to try, they just came to me. I never did anything that would attract them, I was just me."

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear high heels_  
_Yes, you make me so nervous_  
_And I just can't hold your hand_

I began singing along to the music, as I thought to myself.

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]_

But him, he makes me blush just by looking at me. I can't help but giggle when he says something stupid. He just so good looking, and he is kinda sweet when he's not being a self center prick.

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_  
_When you come around, I get paralyzed_  
_And every time I try to be myself_  
_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair_  
_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_  
_I gasp for air_  
_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

I never worried about what guys had to say about how I looked, or how I acted. But when I got home I ran in here and made myself look nice. Just for James.

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear perfume_  
_For you. Make me so nervous_  
_And I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]_

I Don't Love him! I just met him... But he's different from any other guy I know... Or is he?

_The feelings are lost in my lungs_  
_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_  
_And there's no one else to blame_  
_So scared I take off in a run_  
_I'm flying too close to the sun_  
_And I burst into flames_

Even If I do love him, it doesn't matter now. He's with those bitches, probably forgot all about me. I could tell him how I feel... But it won't come out the right way.

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack [x5]_

I sang the chorus once more and almost began crying because I really liked him. He just didn't like me the same way. It's kinda like a love at first site thing. I lay on my bed completely torn, not knowing what to do, what to think, or how to feel. When Selena Gomez's song 'Come and Get It' came on.

Some how my iPod always knew what kind of mood I was in, because it wasn't the first time when it picked songs that related to the situation I was in.

_When you're ready come and get it_  
_ Na na na na [3x]_

_ When you're ready_  
_ When you're ready_  
_ When you're ready come and get it_  
_ Na na na na [3x]_

_ You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation_  
_ I'll be sittin' right here, real patient_  
_ All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby_  
_ Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you_  
_ All day all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie._

_ I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._  
_ I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet._  
_ This love ain't finished yet…_  
_ So baby whenever you're ready…_

At this point I was singing the chorus so loud, but I didn't care. I Loved my music it was my safe place, the one thing that could make my problems fade away. And I Loved it!

_[2x]_  
_ When you're ready come and get it_  
_ Na na na na [3x]_

_ When you're ready_  
_ When you're ready_  
_ When you're ready come and get it_  
_ Na na na na [3x]_

_ You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that._  
_ And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs._  
_ I'm gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side_  
_ Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it_  
_ Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie._

_ I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._  
_ So baby whenever you're ready…_

_ [2x]_  
_ When you're ready come and get it_  
_ Na na na na [3x]_

_ When you're ready_  
_ When you're ready_  
_ When you're ready come and get it_  
_ Na na na na [3x]_

_ This love will be the death of me_  
_ But I know I'll die happily_  
_ I'll know, I'll know, I'll know_  
_ Because you love me so… yeah!_

_ [2x]_  
_ When you're ready come and get it_  
_ Na na na na [3x]_

_ When you're ready_  
_ When you're ready_  
_ When you're ready come and get it_  
_ Na na na na [3x]_

I'm not sure how but at the end of this song I was completely happy again. If he wanted to be with me then fine, but if not I'll be waiting for the moment when he does.

* * *

**It's not much, at least to me it's not but still here you guys go. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. tell me what you think :) Tell me what you guys thought, don't be shy, I don't bite ;)  
**

**Remember Review, follow, favorite :D **

**-MissKissy15-**


	8. I think I hurt her

**I was so bored to day, so I thought I'd put up the next chapter :) **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**James**** P.O.V.**

I wasn't sure if I should go with Kendall to see those girls in the first place, but the look on Katie's face as I walked out of the door broke my heart. She's such a beautiful girl, those big brown eyes, I could look into them for hours. Her long rich auburn hair, that fell oh so perfectly around her face. And her smile, I couldn't keep my eye's off of her when she was smiling. She just looked so happy, she was like a big ball of happiness, and I loved that about her. But as I walked down the street with my best friend my mind replayed the look in her face that very moment I left.

Those big beautiful chocolate colored eyes were full of pain, a hint of anger, and I'm pretty sure I saw tears too. Her skin wasn't the creamy beige it usually was, it was pale. As if she were going to be sick, or maybe she was just heart broken. Her bangs fell over her eyes as she looked down trying to make it seem like she didn't care. But as she looked up her smile was replaced with a frown, and a look of complete pain. I could see the sorrow in her face the regret; she probably hated me now. To Be honest though I don't blame her.

We just finished having a deep conversation upstairs, I gave her her very first kiss. Yet even after telling her how amazing she was and how much I respect her, I still walked out. WOW I'm a major ass.

"Kendall" I spoke in a low voice, kinda a whisper "Maybe I should go back" I stopped walking and looked down at the sidewalk. I suddenly began to feel self-conscious "I think I hurt Katie."

Kendall stood there shocked "Dude, were going to see two friends of mine, why would she be hurt?" He kept walking, but I stood still in complete awe. _How could Kendall not care that Katie, his little sister, is hurt? _

"Your friends are girls right?"

He looked more amused then shocked now "Yeah, Like I said before we left my house, they are two extremely hot girls. why?" He crossed his arms as a a smile of amusement spread across his face. "Do you think Katie is jealous?"

I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know, I just think it would be best if I head back to your house. I don't wanna screw up my friendship with her." I turned around and began walking back to the Knight house.

"I can't believe this! You've known her a couple of hours and you want to spend all your time with her? I'm your best friend! I've been your best friend for years! Why am I being replaced by my baby sister?" He looked down completely hurt.

_Replaced? I didn't... I didn't realize that he felt that way. I was just hanging with a Katie. But I guess I see what he's talking about. I haven't really spent any time with him, I've been spending all my time with Katie." _

"Kendall, you'll always be my best friend."I smiled as I gently punch his arm. "You know that right? There isn't a girl on the face of the earth that could replay you."

He looked up" Really?"

"Hell yeah! I'm sorry I completely ditched you for your sister. I just kinda..." I rubbed my arm and looked down so he couldn't see me blush "think she's cute." I flinched as he place his on my shoulder. I honestly thought he was going to punch me.

"Yeah I could see that." He laughed "Dude? You okay? Your kinda tense." His raised an eyebrow at me

"I thought you were going to beat the shit out of me for thinking Katie is cute"

"I should,"

He raised his fist at me "Not the Face! Not the Face!"

He laughed again, as he put his fist down "But I won't."

"You won't?" I sighed in relief "why not?"

"You don't wanna go see two extremely hot girls because you think you hurt Katie. That means you care for her. And IF... and that's one BIG IF. you start dating I think you'll be good for her." he came closer to me "Don't tell her I said that though." He turned in the direction of his house "So do you still wanna head back to my house? I don't mind if you do."

I Nodded "Yeah if you don't mind."

As we turned around we heard a someone squeal Kendall s name. We turned around to see who is was, and we found ourselves looking at two girls.

"Hey Kendall" The blonde girl said with a bat of her eyes and a giggle

"Hey Belle" Kendall grinned "How are you?" He gave her a huge.

"Oh I'm good, now that I'm her with you." She giggled and to me her giggling was obnoxious. "So who's your friend?" She looked to me.

"This Is My friend James, he goes to school with me."

"It's nice to meet you, James." she began to blush, and giggle at me.

She was getting really annoying, but she wasn't my main problem at the moment. Her friend was standing right next to me staring at me, drooling over me, like she wanted to undress me and fuck me to death. I looked at Kendall for help, than to her, than back to belle. "is your friend okay?"

She looked to the brunet "Tiffany? yeah she's okay." she turned back to Kendall

"So Tiffany, how are you?" I was trying so hard to be polite, but although they were both extremely sexy like Kendall said they were bothering me. They weren't Katie. They could never be as beautiful as she was.. They had on tight clothes, and way to much make-up. Katie on the other hand didn't want to show the world her body, she just dressed the way she liked, and when she put make-up on it was like she didn't have any on. She wore it to ascent her natural beauty. And I Love that about her. They didn't even compare to Katie.

"I'm really good. How are you? I bet your fine. And just telling you I meant both fine as in how you were doing, and as in you are so fucking hot." This girl could talk. She talked at about a hundred miles and hour. I just looked at her. I had been with a lot of girls but I Hates, I mean HATED wit a passion those girls that wouldn't shut-up. They just kept talking and I couldn't understand what they were saying. She was one of those girls. Good looks, but could talk you to death.

While I was thinking about how awful this girl was, Kendall was with the belle, making out with her under a tree. _Thank you so much Kendall, for leaving me with Miss Talks A lot! _

"...So James" She pulled me out of my thoughts when she said my name. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

I think it was the first time she actually paused so I could answer her. "No, not at the moment." I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"That's incredible. Your so hot and I would think someone as good looking as you would have a girlfriend. But it's okay. I mean look at me. I look amazing, and I don't have a boyfriend. It's a shocker isn't it? I Know. But It doesn't bother me. Does it bother you? It has to your so good looking. I bet you get a lot of girls all over you. Or you get a lot of girls in bed. I mean look at you. Your so fucking sexy!"

_I can understand why you don't have a boyfriend. YOU WON'T SHUT UP! _"Um... Thanks... I guess" I turned around and found Kendalls hand up belle's shirt. "KENDALL!" He jumped when I yelled his name " Can we go? Please."

He looked at belle and then to me "Yeah Dude. Belle I'll see you around. Okay?" He hugged her

"Of course you will. It was nice meeting you James. Come on Tiffany."

Tiffany looked at Belle then me. It was nice to meet you, James." She blushed "Hey maybe I could give you my number do you have a phone?"

My eyes widened "Um... No... I broke it. Sorry. Kendall Had your number right?" I cute her off "He can give it to me okay?" I cut her off again "I will always remember the day we met." She smiled at me and as I walked away I mumbled "no matter how hard I try to forget it."

Kendall was walking next to me and he heard what I said. He flung his head back while laughing his ass off "I take it you didn't like Tiffany?"

I gave him a look that said 'What the FUCK!' "I could see you like belle a lot. Dude you do that kinda stuff in her bedroom not under a tree. Unless it's a urgent matter and you just can't wait that long." I began laughing.

We were half way to the Knight house when I stopped Kendall "Kendall I just wanted to say I'm sorry again. I didn't mean to ditch you and if you feel that way every again about anyone, don't be afraid to tell me. Okay?"

He nodded "It's okay, We're cool dude." We bro hugged and continued walking back to his house. _Now that I settled things with Kendall, I have to settle things with Katie._ But somehow I knew that was easier said, than done.

* * *

**SO there you guys go chapter 8. Tell me what ya'll thing. Don't be shy :) **

**don't forget Review, Follow, Favorite**

**-MissKissy15-**


	9. Guilt

**Hey guys :) **

**thanks for the reviews :) and I'm just going to answer my reviews here :)  
**

* * *

curios :

wait so is...James a virgin

******Okay interesting question, no James is NOT a virgin. lol :)**

* * *

RandomWriter23 :

Love this story so much! And gosh Kendall get a room! Haha and Jatie. Is. Awesome. Just saying :D Please update soon! :)

**I'm glad you love my story :) and yeah, he really should lol and I have to agree Jatie Is AMAZING! thanks for the review, it great to hear what you think about my story. :D**

* * *

henderson1993 :

oh james feels sowi 4 hmselef, i thnk  
katie wil 4gve hm. gud chapter keep goin update soo plz.

****** and maybe, maybe not :P lol **  
******Thanks for the review :)**

* * *

**Anyways here is chapter 9  
**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**James Diamonds Point of view****  
**

_I hate feeling guilty! I probably made Katie feel horrible. I wonder_ _how she'll react when she sees me? _"Kendall how does act when she's mad? Or hurt?" Kendall shrugged "Oh thanks bro. That really helps."

"He chuckled "It depends on how mad you got her." He looked to the sky, than back to me "From the things you said about you hurting her, I'm guessing she'll probably keep her distance from you."

"Oh" I was silent for the rest of the walk back to Kendall s house.

_~O~O~O~O~O~_

The walk back to Kendall s house seemed way to short. I was completely unprepared to talk to Katie._ I didn't know what to tell her. How to apologize for what I did. How she'll react, or if she'll even talk to me._

We got to the front door, when Kendall stopped me" If you hurt her I'll kill you." He said in a calm voice.

"Well kill me now. That way I won't have to face her. I hurt her Kendall and now I feel horrible. So if you're going to kill me do it now." I was kinda waiting for Kendall to start pounding my face in but he did. Instead he stood there with a stupid smile on his face "What?"

"You really have the hots for my little sister, huh?"

I nodded "I've never felt this way about any girl." I sat down on the front steps that lead to the porch " I can't get her out of my head. And the look she gave me when I left. She looked so broken, so torn, so hurt."

He sat down next to me "Tell her you're sorry"

"Oh well gee Kendall, I never thought about that." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Hey don't get all bitchy with me!" He snapped "I could have just beat your ass for what you just said your feeling for my little sister. But did I?" I shook my head " No, I'm trying to help."

"Sorry bro. I just don't know how to tell her." I said as I place my face in my hands.

"It's simple" He smiled " I-am-sorr-y" He made it seem so easy, as he separated it into syllables.

"You're a Jack ass, you know that right?"

He nodded vigorously "I know, but I'm one hell of a best friend."

"True. I don't know what I'd do with out you bro." I punched him in the arm.

He punched me back. I punch him back, that's when he tackled me. We started to wrestle when we heard Mrs. Knight " Lets go boys" Mrs. Knight called from the front door "It's getting late, and dinners done."

"Oh cool Mom," Kendall and I jumped up "What's for dinner?"

"Just your favorite, Dinosaur chicken nuggets, french fries, and chocolate milk." I huge grin spread across Kendall s face.

"I LOVE YOU MOM" He ran inside to wash up before dinner.

I went to follow, when Mrs. Knight stopped me. "James. Can I talk to you?"

_Oh my god, what does she want to talk to me about? Did Katie talk to her? Does she know what I did? Oh my god, she knows that I hurt Katie. _

"Yeah Mrs. Knight" I said in a squeaky voice, then I cleared my throat. "Yea, of course Mrs. Knight." I sat done on the steps again.

"Okay first off sweet heart, just call me Mama Knight. Okay? " I nodded

"I will, but can I ask why that name?" I couldn't help but laugh as I asked her.

"It's a funny name, huh?" I shrugged my shoulders "Carlos, and Logan always call me that. I really don't mind, I think it's cute. They've called me that since they were in diapers." I smiled, imagining Carlos and Logan in a diaper. "But anyways James, I wanted to talk to you about Katie"I looked down. _I knew it! _ she sat down next to me " She came to me pretty upset this afternoon." She paused " I don't really know what happen between you and Katie." She stopped again

But this time when she stopped I couldn't hold myself back "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings." I said in a whisper

"I know, but I can tell that something happen between you two. She really likes you, James. She said you said before that you thought she was cute, and that you two would date one day, and she told me that you were flirting with her flirts." She looked at me, not with anger, but like she was trying to understand.

I stood up, and began pacing back and forth. " I never meant to hurt her." I ran my hands through my hair " I thought she was cute, yes. And I did mention that I would date her one day. And YES! I was flirting with her. But I never meant to hurt her." I sighed, and looked up at the sky. It was dark out know, the sky was full of stars. It was chilly out as well, a typical Minnesota nice night. "I've been with a lot of girls Mama Knight." I turned to her " But none of them have ever affected me the way Katie has. I can't get her out my head. And the look she gave me when I left. I can't forget it. I know I hurt her, and now that I want to apologize to her, I can't seem to find the words." I sat back down next to her.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt her. Maybe instead of rushing to make a move on her, you should just start as friends. Get to know each other better"

"I'd like that." A small smile came on my face "But will she? She probably hates me know."

"You should ask her." With that she got up and walked inside.

"I should" I whispered

_I really should_

* * *

"Katie I'm sorry, I didn't think you would mind me talk to two hot girls-"_Oh God No. That's a terrible way to say sorry._"Um... Katie, I really like you. But i didn't realize it until I left. I'm so sorry." _Wow No_"Katie I went two see those girls and realized that even though they were extremely hot, they weren't you."

_No this isn't coming out right! That makes me sound like I'm saying she isn't hot. When she's so fucking hot. Damn why is this so hard? Why won't they words just come out the right way? _

After thinking of what to say, and not coming up with anything, I walked inside. I made my way to the kitchen, where Mama knight, Kendall, and were at the table eating. I looked at and could see that he wasn't in the best mood.

I went to the sink and washed my hand before I ate. "James" He said offering me the seat across from him.

"Thank you Mr. Knight." He nodded. I looked around for Katie but couldn't find her. "Where is Katie Bear?" Mama knight placed a plate of Dino nuggets, and french fries in front of me, then handed me a glass of chocolate milk."thank you"

"Katie Bear?" she giggled under her breath "that's a cute name for Katelyn."she sat back down next to Mr. Knight.

"Yup! That's my nickname for her. She said that no ones ever called her that before." I grinned as I began munching on a T-Rex shaped dinosaur nugget.

"It's true" Mr. Knight cut in. He eyed me, his greenish eyes filled with nothing but anger. "You see if any guy ever called her something like that I'd kill them." I began choking on my chicken nugget.

"Kevin!" Mama Knight scolded him while I continued to choke.

"Drink James!" Kendall began patting my back "Goodness James. I don't need my best friend dieing at my kitchen table, because he choked on a Dino nugget." I chugged my chocolate milk down, not just because I as choking, also because Mr. Knight was scaring the Shit out of me!

"Katelyn is upstairs, she refuses to come down to eat. She says she wants to be alone. " Mama Knight placed a hand on her husbands arm to calm him down. When I looked up he gave me a look that could kill. If looks could kill I'd be dead. His eyes looked like green pits of darkness. There was nothing but anger, no scratch anger, it was rage. And I had the feeling all that rage was directed towards me.

I felt sick, like i was going to puke. _Keep it together Diamond! _I thought to myself.

"Can I please be excused?" I said in a high voice.

"Of course James." Mama Knight smiled

"Which way to the bathroom?" I stood up and pushed my chair out.

"It's through the living room, make a right in the hall way, and go straight down."

"Thank You" I slowly walked out of the kitchen, then when I was out of their site I ran to the bathroom.

When I got to the bathroom I looked into the mirror, "I'M PALE!" I splashed some water on my face, then dried my face off. "I gotta get out of here."

**James' reflection in the mirror: **"Are you crazy? There's a gorgeous girl upstairs hurt because of you."

**James**: I hurt her, she wants to be alone, and her dad wants to kill me."

**Reflection**: Work your Diamond charm on her. You need to apologize! And so how many dads have tried and failed?

**James**: But I'm scared.

**Reflection**: Your James David Diamond, be brave!

**James**: I don't know if I can.

**Reflection**: Look at yourself. Who's handsomer than you?

**James**: No one.

**Reflection**: Who's got more style than you?

**James**: No one!

**Reflection**: Who's smarter than you?

**James**: Well, lots of people. But that has nothing to do with being a brave!

After that encouraging conversation with reflection I pulled out my lucky comb, and fixed my hair.

As opened the door, I took a deep breath. "I can do this."

I walked back to the kitchen, and sat down in my seat. I made sure to be to chilled and relaxed. I wasn't about to freak out in front of Mama Knight and Mr. Knight. No matter how scary he was right now.

"Are you okay James? Mama Knight seemed concerned

"Yeah Mama Knight I'm fine." I smiled my million dollar smile "Oh, I see you gave me some more milk. Thank you."  
I took a sip of my drink.

"You should be thanking Kevin." I stopped drinking and swallowed what was in my mouth.

"Thanks Mr. Knight." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. _What if he poisoned my drink. Did he drug me! Oh my god he drugged me didn't he? _I looked to my milk, back to Mr. Knight, and than back to my milk.

"Don't worry James, the only thing I put in your drink was chocolate syrup."

"Oh" I sighed in relief "Okay"

"That you know of." EH said as he bit into a french fry.

_I can do this. Don't let him get to you James. You a Diamond, be brave. And if he did do something make sure you die after you talk to Katie._

"Well, I don't know what you did to this milk but it tastes amazing. I'll have to catch up with you later and get your recipe." I smiled and so did Kendall.

"Of course" He said in a neutral voice. I could tell he didn't think my joke was very funny.

"So Mr. Knight, I'm just wondering." He looked up at me and raised one eyebrow "Carlos and Logan call Mrs. Knight, Mama Knight; Do they call you Papa Knight?" Kendall burst out laughing. "I mean it's a cool name, and it's even cooler since it's kinda like the smurfs." I smiled, even Mama Knight was trying not to laugh, and Kendall he fell out of his seat. "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" I mimicked the smurfs. "The only difference is that your not blue, you don't wear a red hat, and it would be more like Papa Knight! Papa Knight!" Kendall was laughing so hard. He was on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath.

"Kendall, Please get up from the floor." His father said in a tone that said he wasn't up for joking around.

Kendall immediately stopped laughing and sat down in his chair "Sorry dad," He was still trying to catch his breath.

"No James, they don't call me Papa Knight. Mr Knight is fine though."

"Yes Sir." I looked down at my hands. This was going to be the longest week of my life.

_Did I take it too far? I was only joking, maybe he's not in a good mood. Well duh! You hurt his little girl. He wants to kill you right now. And to him you don't even seem like you care. Great!  
_

"I'm Sorry."

* * *

After Dinner was done. I volunteered to help Kendall with the dishes.

"Dude, you were so funny. I almost peed on myself." Kendall started laughing again

"Yeah but I offended your dad."

"Awww He'll be fine." I shook my head "I heard him talking to my mom about you and Katie." _Damn! I knew it! _

"What did they say?" I asked as he passed me a dish to place in the dish washer.

"That you were flirting with her, than you walked away from her to go hook up with two other girls." He stopped, and looked at me "I feel bad though."

I was shocked "Why do you feel bad?" He had nothing to feel bad about

"Because I was the one that talked you into going with me. I was the one that got made when you wanted to come back home. You felt bad about leaving Katie, and I still made you come with me."

I sighed "Kendall you didn't make me do anything. I could have said no. I could have told you that I didn't want to."

"Yeah, and I would have gotten pissed at you." He lend up against the counter, and crossed his arms. " I was the one that talked you into going with me. Now my mom and dad. Especially my dad thinks your nothing but a man whore. Katie doesn't want to see you. And it's my fault."

I put my hand on his shoulder "No It's not Kendall. Don't blame yourself. I chose to go with you."

"Yeah, well either way you would have cost you someone!" He slammed his hand on the counter top. "If you would have stayed with Katie I would have freaked. And since you came with me, Katie doesn't want to be around you. I'm so sorry Bro."

"It's okay Bro." _I didn't really think about that, If I would have stayed with Katie I would have lost Kendall. Since I went with Kendall I lost Katie. Life sucks. It really does._

"You should go talk to her."

"Will she even talk to me? Will she want to see me?"

"Come with me." He place the dish he was rinsing off in the sink.

I followed Kendall up the stairs, down the hall and to Katie s room. We could here the music playing on the other side of he door. It was Alicia Keys song A Women's Worth. _It's kinda a older song, but still a good one_.

"Wow I Love that song!" I couldn't help but say out loud.

** You could buy me diamonds **  
** You could buy me pearls **  
** Take me on a cruise around the world **  
** Baby you know I'm worth it **  
** Dinner lit by candles**  
** Run my bubble bath **  
** Make love tenderly to last and last**  
** Baby you know I'm worth it  
**

"Katie! Baby Sister, can I talk to you? Is it okay if I come in?" I didn't hear her answer. But than again how could you hear her over the music?

**Wanna please wanna keep wanna treat your woman right **  
** Not just dough but to show that you know she is worth your time **  
** You will lose if you chose to refuse to put her first **  
** She will and she can find a man who knows her worth **

** Mmm **  
** Cause a real man, knows a real woman when he sees her **  
** And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her **  
** And a real woman knows a real man always comes first **  
** And a real man just can't deny a woman's worth **

** Mm Hmm Mm Hmm **  
** Mm Hmm Mm Hmm **  
** Mm Hmm Mm Hmm **  
** Mm  
**

Than all of a sudden Kendall pulled out his phone. "Sorry dude, but she says you gotta stay here. She says I can come on but you can't." _Oh Great! _

** If you treat me fairly **  
** I'll give you all my goods **  
** Treat you like a real woman should **  
** Baby I know you're worth it **  
** If you never play me **  
** Promise not to bluff **  
** I'll hold you down when shit gets rough **  
** Cause baby I know you're worth it **

** She walks the mile makes you smile all the while being true **  
** Don't take for granted the passions that she has for you **  
** You will lose if you chose to refuse to put her first **  
** She will and she can find a man who knows her worth  
**

"Okay, go do what you gotta do." He went into her room

** Oh **  
** Cause a real man knows a real woman when he sees her **  
** And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her **  
** And a real woman knows a real man always comes first **  
** And a real man just can't deny a woman's worth **

** No need to read between the lines spelled out for you (spelled out for you) **  
** Just hear this song cause you can't go wrong when you value (better value) **  
** A woman's (woman's) **  
** Woman's (woman's) **  
** WORTH! **

I slide down the wall next to her room just listening to the song finish.

** Cause a real man knows a real woman when he sees her **  
** And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her **  
** And a real woman knows a real man always comes first **  
** And a real man just can't deny a woman's worth  
**

From the music that was playing, I could tell she was a 90s child. That music she grew up listening to, I assume. It's good music, I mean I love music. I'd listen to almost anything.

Then Rihanna s' take a bow came on. I started to feel horrible, as I listened to the lyrics of this song. It was like the worst song to hear at the moment.

** Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah**  
** A standing ovation**  
** Oh, Yeah**  
** Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

** You look so dumb right now**  
** Standing outside my house**  
** Trying to apologize**  
** You're so ugly when you cry**  
** Please, just cut it out**

** _[Chorus:]_**  
** Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not**  
** Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**  
** But you put on quite a show**  
** Really had me going**  
** But now it's time to go**  
** Curtain's finally closing**  
** That was quite a show**  
** Very entertaining**  
** But it's over now (but it's over now)**  
** Go on and take a bow**

** Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)**  
** You better hurry up**  
** Before the sprinklers come on (come on)**  
** Talking' bout'**  
** Girl, I love you, you're the one**  
** This just looks like a re-run**  
** Please, what else is on (on)**

** _[Chorus]_**

**Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not**  
** Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**  
** But you put on quite a show**  
** Really had me going**  
** But now it's time to go**  
** Curtain's finally closing**  
** That was quite a show**  
** Very entertaining**  
** But it's over now (but it's over now)**  
** Go on and take a bow  
**

All I could hear was the music. I had no Idea what was going on in there. I didn't know what they were saying. I was beyond scared, and I hated it. Than I heard her. Katie, I knew it was her. She was singing the bridge to the song. She had the most amazing voice. She was singing with som much passion. I would have loved to see how she looked as she sang.

** _[Bridge]_**  
** Oh, And the award for**  
** The best liar goes to you (goes to you)**  
** For making me believe (that you)**  
** That you could be faithful to me**  
** Let's hear your speech, Oh  
**

When she was done all I do was sit there. And think of what I could tell her.

** How about a round of applause**  
** A standing ovation**

** But you put on quite a show**  
** Really had me going**  
** Now it's time to go**  
** Curtain's finally closing**  
** That was quite a show**  
** Very entertaining**  
** But it's over now (but it's over now)**  
** Go on and take a bow**  
** But it's over now  
**

It was horrible how music, could change your emotions, the fact that one song could make you feel so much worst than you already feel sicked.

I sat elbows on my knees, my head resting on my arm, for about a good 10 minutes after that song just listening to music. Until I saw to bunny slippers on the ground in front of my feet. I looked up and, standing there was Katie, with her arms were crossed. I stood up as fast as I possible could. "Kati-"

She put her hand up. "Shut up." She said in a agitated voice. When I looked at her face I was surprised. She didn't look like she was crying. She looked agitated to see me, but not like she was in her room sobbing. She sighed "Kendall, talked to me. He told me, what happen with him and his bro-mace issues, and you and those girls. He told me everything."

I to a deep breath and let it out. "That's a relief. I thought you'd neve-"

"That doesn't mean I want to be with you. It doesn't mean that you can flirt with me. And It means that I'm not in the mood to kill you. Also that I'll talk to you. We can be friends, THAT'S ALL. Do you understand?"

I nodded "Yeah, I do." I smiled big, this smile wasn't even worth a million dollars, this was like a billion dollar smile. "Katie, I know you just said that I wasn't aloud to flirt with you, or anything like that. That we are just friends. Um do you think I can give you a hug?" I stepped back in case she went to punch me for asking. " Just a friends, nothing else. Please?"

She smiled a little, and nodded. As soon as she nodded her head yes, I took her in my arms. I held her there, as if the world were about to end. Like it was the very last time I could see her.

_Katie Knight I don't know how but you stole my heart. I just met you and you've already stolen my heart. I can't lose you. you mean to much to me. So if being just friends is what I have to do to stay by you. Than hey, I don't mind. I get to be with you. Just wait till you get older though. I will be with you. You just watch.  
_

I smiled while I hugged her and I could feel her smile in my chest.

_It's weird to say know but Katelyn Clair Knight, _

_I Love You!_

* * *

**What did you think? Tell me :) I really wanna hear :D **

**Don't forget : Review, Follow, Favorite :* **

**-MissKissy15-**


	10. Katies Dream

**So I'm sitting in the hospital right now, I can't sleep, I'm to worked up about the surgeries that i have to go through tomorrow. So I decided I'd type this chapter up. :D But first I'll go through the reviews and answer them :)  
**

* * *

**Okay from**

**curios again: **

(I know I am I curious little cat)

It was a weird question I know but just to get a better grip on stuff (:P)

So James not a virgin (to who did he...)  
Pretty sure Katie virgin? (correct me if i'm wrong)

AND WOW 15 and he already lost it? O.o

******I understand. and yes James is not a virgin, and yeah I guess it's kinda young for some people. But I have friends who have lost it a 13 before. It's not a good thing but for some people it's not young at all. :/ And yeah Katie is a virgin.**

* * *

******Next from:**

****** RandomWriter23:**

Great chapter, cant wait for the next!

**Aww Why thank you. :) **

* * *

**From:**

hedleyfaberdrive101 :

Omfg! More pls!

******lol well here you go chapter 10 :)**

* * *

**From:**

** Platinum Dork: **

I can't wait. Hurry up and get together already jeez. I love James he can be at times but he' sweet when to be. I wouldnt mind James flirting with me at all. Omgee now I'm thinkin bout James. UPDATE THE INTENSENESS IS KILLING ME! *passout*

******lol Hey I wouldn't mind James flirting with me either. And there is nothing wrong with thinking about James :D**

* * *

**now that I finished that I'll get started on my story lol :) Enjoy chapter 10, It's hard to sleep.**

* * *

**It's hard to sleep****  
**

**Katie's POV **

I Let go of James and gave him a half smile "I should get to bed, I'm really tired."

He looked down as he nodded his head "Yeah, sure, I'm kinda tired too. Goodnight Katie."

"Goodnight James."I sighed as I closed my door behind me.

I fell asleep thinking about how close James and I would be in the future. Would be date each other? Or Will he completely forget about me after the week is over? As I thought of the many different scenarios that could possibly take place years from now. But as I was thinking i could feel my eyelids get heavy. My mind started to slowly fade to a place unknown.

* * *

I wasn't in my room anymore, instead I was in school, walking down the hallway with Taffy, and Madison.

"SO Katie, is James Diamond staying with you?" Madison asked in a excited voice.

"Um, not that I know of, he's got a family you know."

She shrugged "Yeah but he's so hot, and well I've heard once he's in between your legs, you won't want him to stop." We Kept walking down the hall ;that seemed to go on forever, when we finally got to our lockers and got our stuff.

"Well, I wouldn't know, James Diamond may be attractive, but not enough to left him in my pants."

Taffy groaned "Really? You know you like him. We know you like him, I'm sure the whole school knows that you like James Diamond."

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"His Point is," Madison began "that you like him a lot, so get it over with. Look!" She pointed over to a group of guys "There he is! Go!" She pushed me forward, into something that felt like a wall, making me drop my books.

"I'm sorry"

I say as I bend down to get my things, completely embarrassed and unaware of the eyes that are now looking at me, but from the corner of my eye I can see someone grabbing one of my books. "Hey, no worries, things happen. " I look up to see the most amazing pair of hazel eyes, and a smile that could melt any girls heart.

"Oh James! Um... I'm really sorry, Madison and I were talking and she pushed me forward and I didn't even see you there. I'm so Sorry." the words began spilling out of my mouth. When I noticed I was babbling, I couldn't stop blushing.

"Katie" He put a hand on my shoulder "Like I said before, It's okay. No big deal." He smirked at me, then looked me up and down. "So, Katie I was wondering, if we could talk." He looked me in the eyes, and I could see them get darker, with something I wasn't completely familiar with.

"Funny thing is Jamie, you're already talking to me." I giggled, and batted my eyelashes, trying to be brave, and flirt with him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but I was thinking, maybe, we could talk in a more private place. A place where we could be alone." He moved so close to me I could feel his breath on my neck. this sent shivers down my back. "I mean if it's okay with you, Katie Bear." He whispered in my ear.

I had gathered all my books, except for the one in James's hand. He looked down at the book and a smirk came across his face. I looked down at the book and noticed why he had a smirk. I blushed and quickly grabbed the book from him. "Of course we can talk alone."

"Great!" He grabbed my hand and began pulling me through the hall way making sure to dodge the other students in the hall. We finally got to the geometry classroom. "Here we go." He pulled me into the class room and locked the door behind us. After locking the door he turned around and began walking towards me. He grabbed my bag of my shoulder "Don't worry baby girl, you don't need a backpack for what i wanna do." He dropped it on the ground, and as soon as it hit the floor, I was shoved against the wall.

"Okay Katie, let's talk." He said in a husky voice His hands on the wall, boxing me in.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, my words caught in my throat, my chest getting heavier and heavier.

"How about that book you have." He's eyes sparkle with amusement. as if know he was getting to a very uncomfortable subject. But that's what he wanted. He wanted me to be uncomfortable, it made him feel like he was in control, and he loved being in control.

"What about it" I looked at him, trying to act calm, cool, and collected, unfortunately it didn't really work

"I never thought a girl like you would even think about reading a book like 50 shades of gray." He brushed a hand over my cheek, as the other still lay on the wall behind me.

"Well, I guess you thought wrong, Diamond." I said in a sassy, yet extremely sexy voice, with my hand on my hip. Hey if he was going to play, why not play along with him. But to be completely honest I had no idea why I had that book. Books like that were never really interesting to me.

I could see his eyes dilate, as he let out a small moan, I guess to even things out, he pushed his body against mine. And as he did I could feel his manhood pressing into my stomach. "I guess I did." He brushed his lips against mine, sending a tingling feeling to my lower areas.

"James, what did you need to talk to me about?" I looked straight into his lust filled eyes

"Katie." He whispered in my ear, and began kissing me down my neck, until he came to my lips "I need you." instead of letting his lips brush over mine, his lips crashed into mine. I let his perfect lips glide over mine, his hand cupped my cheek as he wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

My arms snaked around his neck, while my fingers tangled themselves in his soft lush brown hair. All I wanted was him; to pull him close and never let go, but we had to let go so we could take a breath. He didn't waist any time, if his lips weren't on mine, they were on my neck, sucking, and biting. Pleasing me in ways I didn't even know I could be pleased. Licking his way from my my jaw bone to my collarbone. And all I could do was throw my head back and hold in my moans.

"Katie" His breathing was heavy, but so was mine "Katie, Let me..."

I knew what he was asking and knew that if I did say yes it would hurt like a bitch. But I didn't care. All I wanted was him. It was a natural high, and I didn't want to stop it. I loved how the adrenaline moved through my veins,I loved the feeling of doing something dirty to him, with him, it's what I wanted. It was all I wanted at that point.

I looked into his eyes, no longer hazel, but a darker color, and I nodded, as I pulled his lips to mine. He gentle lifted me of the ground, I wrapped my legs around his waist. I wanted him. Of everything I wasn't sure of, I knew this was the ONE thing I was sure of.

I began kissing his jaw, to ear. Enjoying the small moans and the groans that would escape his perfectly swollen lips. I got to his ear and ran my tongue over the edge of his earlobe, and waited for him to moan, and he did. In the sexiest whisper I gave him his answer "James, take me" I moaned as I felt his cock grow harder "I need you inside of me"

He looked at me for a second, then began to walk us towards the teachers desk. "I don't feel like fucking you against a wall." He whispered as he lays me on the desk. Surprisingly there wasn't anything on the desk. "Plus, I kinda wanna see you under me." His breathing still heavy, I could tell that he wanted to see much more then my under him. And To be completely honest I didn't mind that.

"What else do you want to see Jamie?" I asked as he crawled over me, I began playing with the buttons on his shirt, Unbuttoning them slowly, revealing the nice tan skin underneath.

"I wanna see you beg for me." He nibbled on my neck as he said this, win him a giggle. "Beg for me Katie. Beg." He ran his hand Up my skirt to play with the hem of my panties. "Katie..."

"James Please stop teasing me." I finished unbuttoning his shirt and slide it off his shoulders. He kept Kissing my neck, moving down my neck to my chest, he sat up when I felt his hands go to the hem of my top, Lifting my arms in the air, then violently pulling him into a kiss. I wanted him, and I was going to have him.

"Katie" He kissed my down to my belly button, and looked up at me.

"Yes, James" my bra covered chest heaving up and down from my uneven breathing, my hair was a mess from throwing my head back in pleasure so many times, and from my neck to my belly button was covered in bit marks, and hickeys.

He looked at me for awhile and I could tell he was thinking, calculating, trying to reason with himself. But when he finally spoke the only word that came out of his mouth were :"Katie, I... I can't" and with that being said he crawled off of me, off of the the desk, and grabbed his shirt.

"Wait! What!?" I sat up shocked "Why not!?"

He had already had his shirt on and half way buttoned when he finally decided to answer me "Because," He handed me my shirt, and I put it over my head and yanked it down, If I would have yanked my shirt down any harder it would have broken.

"Because! I'm sorry James but I'm sorry isn't a good answer," I got off the desk and fixed my skirt. "Because what?!" He didn't answer me "Answer Me Damn it!"

"Because you deserve more then just being fucked on a teachers desk! Because You deserve to have your fist time in a bed! I'm Not doing this! I Love you to much to disrespect you like this! I made a mistake, and I'm trying to fix it!" He looked down and sighed "On day I will be able to make love to you the right way, but this isn't right and you know it Katie. So just stop." He said in a calm voice. He hugged me "One day, I'll be yours and you will be mine. I promise. One day I'll be yours and you'll be mine. I promise."

He kept repeating this over and over again until...

* * *

... Until I Opened my eyes. I was in a pitch black room. In my pitch black room. Under my covers, in my bed. It was all a dream. But It felt so real.

I sat up and looked at the clock on my nightstand, It read 3:47 am.

I lay back down, staring at the ceiling, and the only thing I seem to hear, is "One day, I'll be yours and you will be mine. I promise." as If James were laying right next to me, saying it into my ear.

I fell asleep to his voice, his words, his promise.

"One day, I'll be yours and you will be mine. I promise."

* * *

**So I know it's kinda late, but what do you guys think. Tell me don't be shy, it's okay, I can take it. I love hearing what you guys have to say :) lol anyways Follow, Favorite, and review. :) XOXOXOX **

**Love the one and only, **

**MissKissy15 **


End file.
